Blessings of the Rain
by Hanashishou
Summary: Rei is jealous of Shinji and Asukas kiss. So she confronts him about it one rainy day. Will she get the answer she wants or will her heart be broken?oneshot[review please]:]


disclaimer:blah blah blah

i dont own Evangelion:

Blessings from the rain

A groan escaped Shinjis lips as he stared ou the classroom window. All he had left was school since NERV and the Evas were gone. After the last of the angels were destroyed there was no reason for it to continue.

His eyes strayed away from the window and landed on his former blue haired teammate. She sat with perfect posture and looked as if she was clinging to every word the teacher was saying. Shinji, however, knew that she was off in her own little world. She wasn't the same girl anymore. Her life had been focused on NERV, but now that it was gone she was abled to become a normal high school girl.

As he sat there pondering over the red eyed expilot of unit zero a loud ringing bell interuppted his thoughts. He stood from his desk and began to stuff his books into his bag. Rei looked in his direction and waited for him to gather his things. When he was done she approached him cautiously.

"Ikari, would you like to walk home together?"she asked with a blush.

"Huh? Ummmm sure Ayaname."he said as he gave hera questionable look.

As they headed out of the school Rei caught sight of Asuka running towards them. An anger began to bubble inside her as she stopped in front of them. Ever since Rei had found ou about Shinji and Asukas kiss she tried to constantly avoid her.

"Hi Shinji, Rei."she said,"Where are you two off to?"

"Ikari was walking me home."Rei said witha glare.

"Oh well you guys better hurry, its gonna rain soon."

Rei looked up at the sky as Asuka swaggered away and sure enough the sky had filled with large grey clouds. Rei grunted and kept walking toward her home with Shinji beside her.

"Rei,"Shinji said as he stopped,"what do you have against Asuka?"

Rei stopped in her tracks. Her face grew a shade of crimson as she thought of Shinji and Asuka kissing. She remebered how cocky Asuka had been when she told her. A drop of rain hit her nose as tears stung her eyes.

"Do you like her.. Shinji?"she chocked out.

He was suprised at hearing her say his name. The hurt in her voice sent shivers up his spine. He felt guilty for making her sound that way.

"What are you saying?"Shinji asked, trying to avoid the question.

The tears fell from Reis eyes at his response. She never wanted to look this weak in front of him. The rain began to fall and mask her tears.

"Do you think shes prettier than me?"she cried out over the roaring rain.

"Stop it Rei!"Shinji said as he approached her.

He stared at her rain soaked back. He watched as the rain soaked the rest of her clothes and caused them to stick to her body. He angrily grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face him.

"Look at me!"he ordered.

Shinjis actions had caught her by suprise, but she did as she was told.

"Now listen to me Rei! I have no feelings for Asuka!"Shinji cried.

"Then why did you kiss her?!"Rei yelled back.

Shinji was caught by suorise once again, but quickly recovered. His breathing became heavy and labored as he satred into Reis eyes.

"I dunno why, but it meant nothing to me. She nothing but a friend."he said.

"Then why couldnt you answer my question before?"she asked.

"Why couldnt you answer mine?"he retorted.

"Because...because i didnt want you to know i didnt like Asuka...because she kissed you. Because i though she was taking you away from me. Because...I-I love you."she cried.

The rain was pouring down on them even harder. Shinji reached his hand out and touched her cheek. Without saying a word he pulled her towards him and placed hi lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed t the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on the sides of her head. He felt her body push up against his as their kiss deepened.

As they pilled away for air Shinji stared into Reis eyes once again and smiled. His eyes began to wander down her wet body. Her shirt was stuck to her chest and revealed the pink bra she wore underneath.

"W-why dont we go back to your house and change?"he said with a blush.

"No lets just stand herein the rain. Just for a minute."Rei said as she stared up at the sky.

"Alright.Just for a minute."

Shinji took her hand in his and looked over at her. She stared back and for the first time in years, she gave a genuine smile.

The End

Alright so this is the second story ive written and i dunno how good it is but i feel kinda like my bleach one was better. Im thinking of actually doing a story with more than one chapter. What do you think?


End file.
